Hipnotis
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: Terinsipirasi dari acara-acara hipnotis di layar televisi yang kerap tayang.


**Disclaimer : The character is not my own. But this fic is belong to me**

**Rating : T for Teenager**

**Genre : Romance and Drama (maybe)**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol**

**Wu Yifan aka Kris**

**Huang Zi Tao.**

**Pair : KrisTao **

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Warning : Yaoi as Boys Love, OOC, Typho(s), Tulisan Tidak Sesuai EYD, and ****Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Inspirasi dari acara hipnotis yang kerap tayang di layar televisi**

**-XOXO-**

**Hipnotis**

**Present By**

**Hanny WYF-HZT**

**-XOXO-**

Para pengunjung di _Lotte Mall_, siang itu dikejutkan dengan kemunculan sosok seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi disana. Bukan hanya lelaki tampan itu saja sih yang menjadi sorotan, akan tetapi beberapa pengunjung juga terheran-heran dengan kehadiran beberapa staf dari program televisi yang dibawakan oleh si pemuda yang terus-terusan memamerkan senyum lebarnya pada tiap orang disekitarnya itu. Walau mereka -para pengunjung- sebenarnya sudah merasa tidak asing lagi melihat sang pemuda beserta antek-anteknya tersebut.

Ya benar! Para pengunjung sebenarnya sudah mengenal betul siapa pemuda tersebut. Dia adalah seorang pembawa acara _reality show_ ternama sekaligus juga merupakan seorang tukang hipnotis. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, pembawa acara utama program televisi yang berjudul Putih dan Hitam . Dimana tugas utama Chanyeol adalah melakukan hipnotis pada orang-orang yang tak sengaja ia temui, agar orang tersebut mau mempublikasikan aib dan atau rahasia maupun masalah yang mereka pendam dalam keadaan tidak sadar karena mereka sendiri sedang dalam keadaan terhipnotis.

Dan kali ini, dengan memakai kaos putih yang berada di balik sweater hangat berwarna abu-abu, celana jeans biru dan sepatu snicker putih. Chanyeol tengah mencari mangsanya itu di _Lotte Mall_. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan senyum lebar yang tak henti-hentinya ia pamerkan beserta gigi putihnya yang menyilaukan. Chanyeol terus memerhatikan sekeliling, menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri seperti jerapah(?), melihat-lihat apakah ada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya untuk dijadikan sasaran kemapuannya menghipnotis orang.

Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini, membuat beberapa orang yang sekiranya punya aib atau rahasia besar langsung kabur saat bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol. Hal itu mereka lakukan karena takut atau tidak mau jadi korban hipnotis Chanyeol yang entah keberapa. Walaupun ada beberapa wanita dan gadis penggemar yang berusaha mengambil foto Chanyeol dari jarak dekat.

Kedua mata jahil Chanyeol secara tak sengaja melihat dua orang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan sama-sama berambut pirang dengan memakai pakaian yang modis. Sedang berjalan beriringan sembari memakan ice cream dengan salah satu dari dua lelaki itu yang menenteng sebuah tas belanjaan. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh juga tidak terlalu dekat dari posisi Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun langsung tersenyum amat sangat lebar pada kameramen yang menyorotnya.

"Kita dapat mangsa bagus mamen!" ujarnya senang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kedua lelaki tersebut. Dengan sigap, Chanyeol segera berlari secepat kilat menuju sang mangsa, diikuti oleh para kru dan para fans dibelakangnya.

"Haloo~ selamat siang~" sapa Chanyeol dengan nada ramah saat ia sudah berada tepat didepan kedua lelaki yang menjadi target Chanyeol. Kedua lelaki itu sontak saja kaget sekaligus terkejut mendapati seorang lelaki yang tak kalah tinggi dari mereka tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka berdua begitu saja. Ditambah dengan senyum lebar berjuta makna yang dia pamerkan sedikit membuat salah satu dari kedua target hipnotis Chanyeol itu sedikit ketakutan. Lelaki yang sedikit ketakutan itu mulai semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan sosok lelaki yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi disampingnya itu - yang menenteng tas belanjaan-. Ia pun semakin ketakutan saat melihat beberapa kru mengarahkan lensa kamera padanya dan para fans Chanyeol yang mulai mengerubungi mereka bertiga.

"Kris _ge_, mereka siapa?" tanya si pemuda yang ketakutan itu pada sosok disampingnya yang ia panggil Kris _ge_. Tangan kanannya secara tak sadar menggengam lengan kiri sosok lelaki disampingnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu Tao." balas sosok itu pada lelaki yang tengah ketakutan tersebut, yang ia panggil Tao.

"Whoaa… ternyata mereka orang China pemirsa!" girang Chanyeol sambil bertepuk tangan. "Dan bahasa Korea mereka terdengar sangat bagus dan fasih bukan? Berikan tepuk tangan lagi untuk mereka berdua." Dan para penonton disana pun memberikan tepuk tangan meriah seperti yang Chanyeol minta. Sedangkan dua lelaki dihadapannya hanya bisa saling pandang dengan memasang raut wajah kebingungan.

Chanyeol yang mengerti dengan situasi calon korban hipnotisnya mulai memasang wajah lesu. Ia menatap pada lensa kamera yang menyorotnya secara live itu dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Pemirsa setia Putih Hitam yang saya cintai. Sepertinya kedua orang ini tidak mengenali Park Chanyeol yang kelewat tampan ini... sungguh sangat disayangkan bukan? Dan yang lebih menyayat hati, sepertinya mereka tidak mengenali program acara yang tengah kalian tonton," tutur Chanyeol dengan nada dramatis yang berlebihan. Para fans yang berada disana pun memasang wajah yang sama dengan Chanyeol, membuat kedua lelaki yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu sweatdropped.

Sesaat wajah Chanyeol berubah jahil, ia menyeringai lebar, mendekatkan wajahnya pada lensa kamera dan berbisik pelan. "Itu berarti mereka berdua adalah… mangsa yang empuk~" Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh pelan dan kembali menatap kedua korbannya dengan tersenyum manis.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point_. Lelaki yang bernama Tao terlihat menatap khawatir sosok lelaki disampingnya yang ia panggil Kris _ge_ sebelumnya itu.

"Kami hanya berjalan-jalan santai disini, mengingat kami berdua sedang berlibur di Korea." jawab Kris dengan nada kalem.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan menatap tas belanjaan yang ditenteng oleh Kris. "Apa semua belanjaan itu milikmu?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada menyelidik.

"Ya, ini semua belanjaanku. Aku sangat suka berbelanja." kembali Kris menjawab dengan nada santai dan kalem. Chanyeol kemudian menatap lelaki disebelahnya, yang sejak tadi hanya diam sembari menunduk.

"Kalian berdua sedang liburan di Korea kan? Apa hubungan diantara kalian kalau boleh tahu." kali ini Chanyeol menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat kedua orang didepannya itu menegang sempurna. Tao menelan ludahnya gugup sedangkan Kris terlihat berusaha menenangkan dan menekan rasa gugup dan tegangnya itu.

"Ahh itu, kami berdua adalah kakak dan adik. Dia adikku, namanya Wu Tao dan namaku Wu Yifan, tapi aku lebih sering dipanggil Kris." ujarnya dengan suara yang sedikit ragu. Chanyeol sempat melihat sosok lelaki bernama Kris itu mencuri pandang pada lelaki disampingnya yang saat ini tengah memasang wajah… antara marah, kesal dan sedih? Aneh, tapi Chanyeol sendiri mulai bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Oh, begitu rupanya," Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia memberikan tangan kanannya pada Kris. "Namaku Park Chanyeol, senang berkenalan dengan anda tuan Kris Wu." kata Chanyeol sembari tersenyum simpul.

Kris menjabat tangan kanan Chanyeol tanpa rasa curiga, alhasil, Chanyeol menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghipnotis Kris dengan metode yang ia lancarkan melalui tangan kanannya. Ia menarik keras tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan kanan Kris. Apa yang diperbuat Chanyeol barusan, secara ajaib membuat Kris tidak sadarkan diri seketika, dengan kata lain ia berhasil terkena sugesti dari Chanyeol. Tubuhnya limbung kedepan, bersandar pada Chanyeol dengan tas belanjaan yang semuanya terlepas begitu saja dari genggaman tangannya. Tao terlihat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kris. Reaksi yang begitu bersebrangan dengan para penonton yang malah terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol barusan pada Kris.

"A-apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kris _ge_?" tanya Tao dengan nada tak ramah. Ia berusaha merebut Kris dari Chanyeol namun keburu ditahan oleh kru.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya." kata Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Tao dengan ucapannya. Dia lalu menyerahkan tubuh Kris yang tak sadarkan diri itu pada dua krunya. Kru tersebut kemudian membawa tubuh Kris pada salah satu kursi sofa yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya. Mereka menidurkan setengah tubuh Kris di atas sofa yang berukuran cukup besar. Disisi lain, Chanyeol menuntun Tao agar mau duduk di sofa lain disamping Kris.

"Baiklah para pemirsa yang ada dirumah dan ditempat saya kini berdiri. Kita akan mulai inti dari acara yang kita tunggu-tunggu ini. Tetap di Putih dan Hitam, bersama saya, Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol membuka acara _reality show_ miliknya dengan sopan. Ia kemudian mendudukkan diri disamping kanan Kris, dimana Tao - yang masih belum mengerti situasinya - duduk disamping kiri Kris. Para penonton yang berjumlah ratusan berkumpul disana untuk melihat secara langsung, acara yang dibawakan oleh Chanyeol tersebut dengan seksama.

"Baiklah, untuk Kris Wu yang saat ini sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Tolong dengarkan sugesti yang saya berikan pada anda. Jawab pertanyaan yang saya berikan dengan sejujurnya, jika anda tidak ingin menjawab maka jangan dipaksakan untuk anda jawab. Jika anda mengerti tolong anggukkan kepala anda."

Kris menganggukkan kepala, masih dengan keadaan dirinya yang tak sadarkan diri atau terhipnotis. Salah satu kru langsung duduk dibelakang Kris dan menyimpan mic didepan mulutnya. Disamping kirinya, Tao mulai terlihat khawatir dan juga ketakutan saat ia tahu Kris ternyata sedang dalam pengaruh hipnotis. Jujur saja, Tao sendiri terlihat gelisah di posisi duduknya sekarang.

"Oke, bagus. Pertama, tolong perkenalkan nama anda dengan sebenar-benarnya." mulai Chanyeol.

"Namaku Wu Yifan… biasa dipanggil Kris, keturunan Chinese yang lahir dan besar di Canada."

"Hmm oke. Apa yang membuat anda berada disini sekarang, di Korea?"

"Saya sedang berlibur, itu saja." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan perintah pada beberapa kru agar membawakan tas belanjaan milik Kris dihadapannya.

"Apakah semua tas belanjaan ini adalah milik anda Kris?" Chanyeol melihat-lihat isi tas tersebut. Bisa ia lihat dari sudut matanya, sosok Tao terlihat semakin gelisah di posisi duduknya. "Ada tas, sepatu, baju dan parfum. Semuanya bermerk Gucci, anda pasti kaya sekali membeli semua belanjaan ini."

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Tao yang melihatnya mulai menelan ludahnya gugup. "Bukan, itu bukan punyaku." jawab Kris.

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil. "Lalu ini semua punya siapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah tahu betul milik siapa belanjaan tersebut.

"Itu semua bukan punyaku, itu milik Tao."

Jawaban Kris barusan membuat para penonton mulai heboh dan bertanya-tanya. Tao menunduk malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Kenapa kau berbohong sebelumnya, jika semua tas belanjaan ini milikmu Kris?"

"Karena aku ingin melindungi Tao."

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Melindungi adikmu dari apa? Kurasa tidak masalah, jika sejak awal kau mengatakan semua belanjaan ini adalah milik adikmu kan?" Chanyeol terus mendesak Kris.

"Sebenarnya… Tao bukanlah adikku." Tao membulatkan kedua matanya dan langsung menyimpan satu tangannya dipaha Kris. Terlihat sekali ia gelisah dan ketakutan dari raut wajah yang terpancar dan gerakkan kedua manik matanya, ia juga berusaha membangunkan Kris dengan memukul pelan paha lelaki itu, namun semua itu sia-sia saja.

"Bisa kita hentikan semua ini?" pinta Tao dengan nada memohon pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya sama sekali dan para penonton juga terlihat tak setuju dengan permintaan Tao. Para penonton masih menebak-nebak dan menerka-nerka tentang apa yang disembunyikan oleh Kris, atau lebih tepatnya Kris dan Tao.

Chanyeol mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya, mengingat pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan adalah pertanyaan yang sudah sekiranya semua penonton ingin tanyakan juga pada Kris. "Katakan yang sejujurnya Kris. Apa hubungan kalian berdua sebenarnya?"

Kris terlihat menarik napas dalam tidurnya. "Aku dan Tao sebenarnya adalah… sepasang kekasih." jawab Kris tanpa beban. Berbeda situasi dengan Tao yang kembali menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah meronanya itu dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Para penonton banyak yang terkejut dan mulai saling berbisik satu sama lain. Suasana pun sempat ricuh karena jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Kris benar-benar kontroversial. Chanyeol mulai menegakkan duduknya dan mulai memasang wajah serius. "Kenapa kau menjawab pertanyaanku sebegitu jujurnya. Kau boleh tidak menjawab pertanyaanku barusan atau berbohong padaku, aku sendiri tidak akan tahu jika kau berbohong."

Kris terdiam sebentar, membuat para penonton tidak sabaran menunggu jawaban dari Kris.

"Aku mencintai Tao. itulah alasannya."

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dalam diam sosok Kris yang masih berada di kondisi terhipnotis.

"Sejujurnya Kris… aku tidak terlalu paham dengan arti jawabanmu barusan." kata Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh beberapa penonton disekitar mereka.

"Sederhananya… aku ingin semua orang tahu jika aku dan Tao menjalin kasih. Tapi semua ini sangat sulit karena kami berdua adalah sesama lelaki. Dan Tao sendiri belum siap jika orang terdekat kami tahu jika kami berdua menjalin cinta, berbeda denganku yang sudah siap menerima semua yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku ingin publik tahu kami sepasang kekasih namun Tao tidak menginginkannya, ia memilih agar hubungan kami ini dilakukan secara rahasia atau sembunyi-sembunyi. Oleh sebab itu, saat kami berduaan dan seseorang menanyakan kenapa kami begitu dekat. Jawabanku akan sama seperti tadi. Itu semua untuk melindungi Tao dari rasa malu dan ketakutannya akan tatapan orang-orang yang memandang hubungan antara sesama laki-laki itu adalah hubungan yang kotor dan salah. Kuhargai keputusan Tao ini, walau sejujurnya itu membuatku kecewa dan terluka." terang Kris.

Tao menunduk sedih. Chanyeol mengangguk paham dimana para penonton sendiri mulai memberikan simpatik pada mereka berdua, walau ada beberapa dari mereka yang menatap jijik pasangan muda tersebut.

"Kami sudah bersama selama satu tahun dalam hubungan yang kami rahasiakan ini. Aku selalu kesal dan marah saat beberapa lelaki dan bahkan perempuan selalu mendekati Tao. Bisa kalian bilang bahwa aku cemburu, yah, aku sangat cemburu melihat kedekatan Tao dengan mereka. Kami selalu bertengkar karena masalah itu. Kubilang, jika mereka semua tahu dia milikku, mereka tak akan berani mendekati dirinya lagi dan aku sendiri tidak akan sakit hati melihat Tao begitu dekat dengan mereka semua. Tapi karena hubungan kami dirahasiakan, mereka tentu saja tanpa rasa malu, selalu berusaha untuk semakin dekat dan terus menempel padanya. Apakah ia tak bisa melihat tatapan mataku yang penuh luka saat ia dengan tenangnya berdekatan dengan lelaki lain yang ia bilang hanya teman itu?" lanjut Kris dengan nada marah dan kesal saat membicarakan orang-orang yang terlalu dekat dengan Tao-nya itu.

Chanyeol bisa melihat Tao yang tengah menahan tangisnya. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakannya yang ingin keluar dan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Baiklah Kris… untuk sugesti selanjutnya dan yang terakhir kalinya. Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan pada Tao selama ini. Aku tahu kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Tao tapi kau menahannya kan?"

Kris mengangguk pelan akan sugesti Chanyeol.

"Tao sekarang ada disampingmu. Tatap dia dan katakanlah semua yang kau tahan selama ini."

Kris bangkit dari posisinya. Dengan masih dalam keadaan terhipnotis, ia bertatapan wajah dengan Tao. Tao sendiri malah menundukkan wajahnya, ia tak kuasa melihat wajah kekasihnya sekarang. Ia tak tahu jika selama ini ia sudah melukai perasaan Kris karena keegoisannya sendiri.

"Taozi, kumohon, berhentilah merasa takut akan sesuatu yang belum kita coba. Aku juga merasakan ketakutan yang sama tentang hubungan kita, akan tetapi, bagiku jika melewatinya bersamamu, semua ketakutanku itu hilang. Lagi pula, apa salahnya jika kita jujur pada dunia jika kita saling mencintai? Aku sangat mencintaimu Tao, itulah alasan kenapa aku ingin kita saling mencintai secara terang-terangan, tidak sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Karena terkadang… aku merasa lelah saat kita sama-sama cemburu, disaat kita berdekatan dengan lelaki atau perempuan lainnya. Bahkan aku pernah berpikir jika kau sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku sama sekali Taozi."

Saat mendengar ucapan Kris barusan. Tao akhirnya menatap Kris dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak Kris _ge_! Aku mencintaimu juga, jangan berpikiran seperti itu." bulir air mata mulai turun dan membasahi pipi Tao. Suara isakkan muncul setelahnya. "Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat hati _gege_ sakit dan terluka. Maaf karena rasa ketakutanku yang berlebihan membuat gege berpikiran seperti itu dan maafkan aku juga karena menjadi orang yang egois _ge_…" dan Tao pun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Melihat situasinya mulai berubah menjadi tidak mengenakkan seperti ini. Chanyeol memberikan sugesti kembali pada Kris agar ia terbebas dari hipnotisnya. "Saat aku menepuk punggungmu, maka kau akan sadar Kris." dan Chanyeol pun menepuk punggung Kris pelan.

Kris mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan ia terkejut mendapati Tao tengah menangis didepannya. Tanpa ragu ia memeluk kekasihnya itu erat dalam dekapannya, menenangkannya dan bertanya kenapa dia menangis. Kris heran sendiri kenapa Tao malah menggumamkan kata maaf padanya berkali-kali. Ia lebih heran lagi saat melihat suasana disekitarnya tampak ramai namun hening, semua mata disana tertuju pada mereka berdua.

Chanyeol membuang napas panjang. Ia bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan salah satu kameramen. Untuk kali ini, raut wajah Chanyeol tak secerah sebelumnya. "Baiklah pemirsa… sudah saatnya saya menutup acara ini. Dan sudah saya pikirkan untuk benar-benar menutup dan menghentikan acara ini sepenuhnya,"

Para kru dan penonton terheran-heran sendiri dengan maksud ucapan Chanyeol. "Dari segment ini saya menyadari satu hal. Bahwa saya harus melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seperti apa yang telah tuan Kris lakukan pada orang yang dicintainya," Chanyeol menarik napas panjang dan memasang mimic wajah serius.

"Para penonton setia acara Putih dan Hitam. Saya pribadi, Park Chanyeol… sebenarnya… menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang saat ini sedang menonton acara yang saya bawakan ini, dimana pun ia berada sekarang," kata Chanyeol dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyun hangat pada kamera.

"Dia adalah… Byun Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun yang kalian kenal sebagai penyanyi solo yang tengah naik daun itu,"

Sontak ucapan Chanyeol membuat beberapa penonton dan para kru kaget setengah mati. Para fans bahkan sampai ada yang menangis mendengar berita tersebut.

"Byun Baekhyun… _saranghae_~" sambung Chanyeol diakhir acara.

**END**

**Fanfic macam apa ini? T-T #jambak rambut**

**#terjun ke jurang**

**Maafkan author kalau ff ini mengecewakan, sebenarnya agak enggan mau ngepublish ni ff karena GaJe **

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca ff absurd ini. I Love You Readers :***

**Would you like to give me a review?**


End file.
